


Blue Shirt Beauty™ (BSB)

by melbopo



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, All characters are minor except for the pairing, Alternate Universe - Human, Coming Out, Drinking Games, Fluff and Crack, Food mention, Gay Alec Lightwood, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pre-Relationship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, drunk!Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 08:31:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8320990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melbopo/pseuds/melbopo
Summary: "Alec really contemplates the necessity of sobering up but he knows his own weak points: Alec Lightwood? Nah his name should be Alec Lightweight."
 ---------based on this writing prompt meme and the request for: malec and meeting at a party whilst drunk au? thanks <3





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda a crack fic that incorporates a lot of different topics that have been on my mind this week and is really fluffy cause my dash was like 95% sad Magnus/Alec/Jace but I kinda love it?? Idk I had two ideas that merged together into this 3k+ mess so I hope you enjoy!
> 
> (L O L i am really selling this fic aren't i? can you tell i'm worried about it?)

[ ](http://www.melbopo.tumblr.com)

The only thing that Alec is absolutely sure of right now is the fact that he doesn’t want to be at this party, especially not sitting on the floor of Clary’s small bedroom with seven other people playing some weird (while more amusing) version of the [drinking game Kings](http://drinkinggamezone.com/drinking-games/kings/) (new rules are hard to remember when alcohol is involved). This exact scenario is something he tried to get out of when Izzy pleaded that he help her support her girlfriend’s first house party. He even tried to point out that Jace was going so she already was supported and wasn’t showing up alone. She just responded that she had two arms for a reason and honestly, Alec never stood a chance against her. She has him wrapped around her finger and they both know it. Alec had made it clear that he’d go, but he was definitely going to complain the whole time.

Maybe his vindictiveness is the justification for what he does next or maybe it’s because Lydia keeps leaning into his space or maybe it’s his unease from Izzy’s glances at the disappearing distance between him and Lydia or it could just be because he is so fucking drunk right now that he genuinely doesn’t care. But when the first five of the deck is pulled, around the circle Simon, Jace, Izzy, Meliorn, Lydia, Maureen, and him take a drink from their respective cups. Izzy laughs as she says, “Alec! We’re playing with Clary’s rules - five isn’t for guys, it’s if you like guys!”

Alec tips his drink back to finish it in one sip before making eye contact with his beloved sister as he says in a neutral voice , “I know - I like guys and only guys.”

He watches Izzy’s laughing smile flicker and a sick sense of pride fills him at knowing he was the cause before Simon’s voice chimes in and brings him back to the party at hand, “Awesome dude - welcome to the queer side!”

Alec side eyes Simon as he stands slowly, resting his hand on the wall behind him for support, he shakes his cup as he says, “Yeah I’m out - gonna make myself a new drink.” He watches Izzy and Jace make moves to stand up but out of the corner of his eye he sees Clary hold her hand out to suggest they stop. She gestures to him to go, to give himself some space, and he grateful for her existence for the first time in their relationship history.

He manages to hold his laughter in about his stupid double entendre until he successfully stumbles out of the room. Once he’s in the hallway and clear of the room, he bends over with his hands on his thighs, laughing hard at the absurdity of it all and the freeing feeling of a load being taken off his shoulders. He laughs until his head starts to feel lightheaded and he moves to stand back up, the motion causing his head to swim and force him to acknowledge just how drunk he is. This might be the drunkest he’s been since… since… well since he made out with Lydia last year which really just served as the final nail in the coffin to his attraction to women, no offense to Lydia of course, she was great-just not romantically in any capacity for him. Wait, he was doing something, right? What’s his goal again? He’s going to… oh yeah, sober up somewhat to stop his head from spinning. To do that he needs food… which is stored in the kitchen… which is in the direction of the loud music, Christmas lights, and more bodies.

Alec really contemplates the necessity of sobering up but he knows his own weak points: Alec Lightwood? Nah his name should be Alec Lightweight. He only had three drinks but his last drink hasn’t hit him yet and to be honest, he rather not add puking to his list of questionable life choices for the night. He braces himself for the trek with a frown and serious eyebrows as he heads towards where he thinks the kitchen is. The sight of fluorescent lights and a vacant kitchen fill him with more relief than he’s ever felt for a kitchen before. There are beer bottles and jugs of hard liquor on the counter but nothing solid and carb filled and edible so Alec starts opening up cabinets, completely focused on his mission to find something edible.

Wait, the spice cabinet Alec is currently peering into has about fifty different jars and is literally a whole cabinet. He’s never seen this many spices in one person’s home before. He starts taking taking them out and mumbling their names softly to himself, trying to see what spices a human would need besides garlic powder, oregano, and salt. Maybe he should take Izzy up on her subtle offers that he join her for dinner at Clary’s house… Izzy is always talking about how Clary’s roommate is a fantastic cook… They must be to have all these spices… A throat being cleared brings Alec out of his drunken spice daze and he turns his head quickly to look at the source.

Alec blinks in disbelief at the sight of the most beautiful person he’s ever seen in all of his twenty six years of existence standing in the doorway. His eyes slowly trail up the stranger’s body, admiring the tight black pants, the flowy unbuttoned blue silk shirt, layered necklaces, a goatee, eye liner around some seriously judgmental eyes, and perfectly coiffed fluffy hair. Alec can’t help himself, he melts a little at the sight, completely uncaring that he is probably gaping like a fool at the beauty in front of him. An eyebrow is raised in further judgement (Alec knows he is doomed because who knew judgey was a turn on for him??) and a smooth voice asks, “Can I help you oh wayward drunk?”

Alec is too busy trying to remember why he came in here to be offended by the nickname but the only thought in his mind right now is the fact that he’s never seen someone with such perfect eye make up before- Izzy would be jealous. It’s like his brain short circuited or something because all his thoughts are about the Blue Shirt Beauty™ in front of him, like if their hair would be as soft as it looks if he were to run his hands through it. He opens and closes his mouth in what he is sure is a very attractive manner, “Umm… I.. ehh…” He gestures to the cabinets behind him with his hands as he attempts to lean nonchalantly against the counter behind him. He realizes his is still holding a spice jar when he tries to steady himself with his hands on the counter. It reminds that he’s in the kitchen! for food! “I-I need a snack.” The Blue Shirt Beauty™ seems to be amused by Alec’s response judging by the smirk on their lips as they come closer and takes the jar out of Alec’s hand.

“Turmeric is good for fajitas though not on its own. But…” Alec inhales deeply as Blue Shirt Beauty™, which is way too long for a nickname so BSB™ it is, steps into his space. A poor attempt to relax his frantically beating heart at the proximity and instead getting a big inhale of their scent which is making this situation way worse. They smell woodsy but not in an overpowering way but kind of gentle? Maybe a little floraly? It takes every ounce of Alec’s self control to not lean forward and follow the smell. That’d be creepy? Right? Maybe not… Maybe-no it’d be creepy. “I have some crackers that are a good snack and alcohol absorber,” BSB™ finishes, offering the sleeve of crackers to Alec.

Alec looks down at the crackers partially to avoid the BSB™’s intense gaze that is doing things to him (things he hasn’t allowed himself to feel, drunk or sober, for a long time) and partially to admire the square M ring on their hand that is holding the sleeve. Which makes Alec remember something very important from earlier that day and he whips his head up to meet BSB™’s slightly startled, most definitely amused, gaze. He is proud the movement only hurts his head a little. “What’re your preferred pronouns?”

BSB™ seems a little taken back by the question so Alec rushes to explain, “I don’t wanna be misgendering you in my mind.” Earlier tonight Alec found out that he had been misgendering Meliorn for years because he never thought to ask. Meliorn looked so pleased when Alec called them by the right pronouns that Alec’s new goal is to assume gender neutral pronouns until he asks what their pronouns are. Cause he knows what they say: when you assume it makes an ASS out of U and ME. And Alec fancies himself to be a considerate ass... he has his limits.

“You’re planning to think about me? A complete stranger that found a drunk peeking through my cabinets and gave them saltines?” BSB™ asks with a tilt of their head and a sly grin on their lips. Alec recognizes the teasing, flirty tone and blushes at the implication of the words.

He tries to shrug it off with a, “maybe”, but he knows the heat on his cheeks is a dead give away. He definitely blames the alcohol for the words that tumble from his mouth, “my preferred pronouns are he/him in case you wanna think about me… and my name’s Alec, in case you wanna not be strangers…” Alec says before shoving two crackers in his mouth to distract himself from his pathetic attempt at flirting. He’s not made for this life… especially not when he’s flirting with someone so out of his league.

BSB™’s eyes widen slightly, their smile turning fond as they say, “Oh Alexander, I’ve heard many stories about you from your darling sister.” Alec’s eyes narrow in confusion, trying to rack his memory for any mention from Izzy about someone as amazing as BSB™ in front of him. “I’m Magnus, my preferred pronouns are he/him, and I’m Clary’s house mate.”

“I should have just come to dinner,” Alec admits quietly, more to himself than anything but it makes Magnus throw back his head and laugh which is an amazing sound. He knows he is smiling kinda dopily when Magnus looks back at him after laughing but he can’t help himself, he was the reason that Magnus laughed and he feels proud of that. Magnus offers his other free hand, “Do you wanna dance Alexander?”

Alec nods as he takes Magnus’s hand and steps forward, leaving his solid and safe counter behind. The movement instantly fills him with regret for it reminds him of just how drunk he is now that that last drink has hit his bloodstream. He tries to literally shake the feeling but that only makes the room spin more and he stumbles forward slightly. “Actually, I think I need to lay down” Alec says as he slowly finds his knees giving out… He clutches the crackers in his other hand to his chest like a lifeline while wondering just how much work was that counter doing for him. Answer: all of it.

“Not here though…” Magnus uses his hand that is holding Alec’s to pull him up and lean most of his weight across Magnus’s shoulder. Which damn, that answer’s Alec’s question about whether or not there are muscles hiding under that silk shirt and yes the shirt is just as soft as he’d hoped it’d be at first glance. Magnus begins walking, “Let’s go to my bedroom - it’ll be quieter there too.”

Alec quickly turns his head towards Magnus at those words, which makes him wince in regret. “No funny business tho…”

Magnus chuckles and Alec melts a little more because from this close, he can feel that lovely noise beneath his own hands. “Definitely no funny business from me.” Magnus assures Alec with a blinding smile and wow all that beauty is very overwhelming up close and it’s starting to make Alec go cross eyed in concentration which hurts his head even more. He closes his eyes as Magnus continues to help him walk out of the kitchen, dragging one foot in front of the other.

He rests his head against Magnus’s shoulder because honestly, it is starting to get heavy and Magnus is already carrying the majority of his weight anyway. “Good cause I’m too drunk to be able to appreciate you in all of your beauty right now… And I only just came out to my sister and brother.”

“I agree and if we ever do get into funny business, I would want both of us to be very sober and very consenting.” Alec grins at that thought, at the notion of being able to act on his attraction to Magnus, while sober. He thinks he hears a door opening and now that he focuses, he realizes the music is not nearly as deafening. He chances a peak as Magnus asks, “When did you come out? If you don’t mind my asking.”

Magnus’s bed is a beautiful four poster bed in the back of the room and Alec eyes it longingly as they may their way towards it. He closes his eyes again to prevent his head from spinning more. “Right before I went to the kitchen actually…” Alec barks out a laugh at that realization. “I drank on a five during Clary’s version of Kings.”

Alec feels Magnus slowly squat down to sit them both on the bed, his voice is slightly incredulous as Alec opens his eyes slowly now that he is on stable ground, “You came out via a drinking game?”

Magnus’s words slowly sink in and Alec turns beet red, removing his hand from across Magnus’s shoulder to cover his face in embarrassment. “Holy shit, I came out via a drinking game.” He peeks between his fingers when he feels something tug at his shoelaces, the sight of Magnus on his knees, face drawn in tight concentration as he works on untying Alec’s shoes makes his heart skip another beat.

After Magnus successfully removes the first shoe he speaks up, “I didn’t mean to make you feel embarrassed… You know there is no right or wrong way to come out, right? Actually the idea that anyone should have to come out is preposterous. But you know, blame heteronormativity. Maybe things will change now that the majority of millennials are identifying as somewhere on the queer spectrum.” Magnus finishes with a small shrug, looking up at Alec with such sincerity in his eyes that Alec is starting to feel too drunk to deal with the beautiful everything that is the man in front of him and he’s starting to feel very out of his league.

He groans again in frustration at that thought, swinging his feet up on the bed and lay down fully on the bed to try to stop his head from swimming from the alcohol and Magnus’s presence. He puts a couple more crackers in his mouth to give himself something to focus on that isn’t this situation he is currently in.

Magnus sits on the edge of the bed right above Alec’s head, his face looking concerned as he peers down at Alec’s annoyed snacking. His perfectly styled poof falling down a little in his eyes and Alec’s reminded of his first impression of Magnus all of ten minutes ago. “Can I touch your hair?” Magnus looks a little confused but he leans his head closer anyway, his lips just inches from Alec’s. So close that Alec licks his own lips at the mere thought. He reaches his non cracker holding hand up, mindful to wipe any potential crumbs on his shirt which makes Magnus smile and from this close Alec can see the laugh lines around Magnus’s eyes and how drunk is he that he finds them to be… attractive? Like the idea of making them deeper kinda excites him? Hello new kinks - what a night of discoveries for Alec!

His slowly touches the top of Magnus’s hair before fully committing to running his fingers through the dark thick strands. Magnus closes his eyes in enjoyment and yes, the hair is almost as soft as Alec thought it would be. He imagines that without product it, like first thing in the morning, it would be even softer. He groans again in frustration at that mental image and drops his hand back to his chest to funnel another cracker in his mouth.

The confused expression is back on Magnus’s face as he sits back up, “what’s wrong?”

Alec waits until he finishes fully chewing and swallowing his cracker before he responds because he’s trying to continue his crumb consideration-he knows he is laying on someone else’s nice bedding. “It’s not fair - you’re beautiful, kind, strong, judgey, smell great and have soft hair. I-I can’t even begin to woo you right now cause I’m too drunk. My hair has product in it right now so it’s not even at peak softn- wait, I don’t even know if you’re in the market to be wooed...” Alec mumbles around another cracker.

Magnus’s smile is a small and beautiful thing as his hand tentatively reaches down and moves Alec’s hair out of his eyes, his fingers gliding across Alec’s scalp. Alec now understands why Magnus closed his eyes earlier when he scratched his head. The simple action makes him want to sink into the feeling. “From what I’ve heard, you are incredibly loyal and selfless, constantly supporting your sister from the familial negativity and easing the tensions she experiences because of her new relationship. You have beautiful hazel eyes and your hair is amazingly soft even with product. So Alexander, consider me completely wooed.”

Alec blushes at Magnus’s kind words, he does love Izzy and there isn’t a thing he wouldn’t do to protect her. That reminds him, he needs to apologize to her- but in the morning... He’s too comfortable right now. He finds opening his eyes to be much harder than he expects now that he has closed them and let himself go to the feeling of Magnus’s hands in his hair. He manages to squint one eye open to peer at Magnus as he says, “You’re just saying that cause I’m drunk. Don’t worry, I’ll woo you. Starting in the morning- I make a delicious omelette.” Magnus’s answering laugh brings a smile to Alec’s lips as he closes his eye again and settles in to fall asleep on just the right side of drunk. The last thing he hears before he falls asleep is Magnus’s quiet promise, “I’m looking forward to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> If I made any major errors or you wanna let me know your thought, share in the comments!! I know it isn't very in character but I imagine Alec to kinda be a rambling drunk that struggles to focus and lets many of his walls down...
> 
> Liked the fic? Wanna talk Malec, Clizzy, Allydia, and/or the fact that Luke Garroway is a main character with me?? Check out my tumblr, [@melbopo](http://www.melbopo.tumblr.com)!
> 
> You can find this post on [tumblr!](https://melbopo.tumblr.com/post/152008508906/for-the-fic-thingy-malec-and-meeting-at-a-party)
> 
> I LOVE YOU FOR READING KTHANKSBYE


End file.
